1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to sliding portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a dual sliding portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable electronic device is an electronic device that allows users to communicate with each other via wireless network. Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, PDAs, and handheld computers are designed for the sake of portability, which have the tendency of being compact, slim, and light. Multimedia availability also plays an important role as it is desired for the portable electronic devices to have a wide variety of functions. In particular, future portable electronic devices are likely to be introduced with greater multi-function and multi-purpose utilization abilities, as well as being more compact, and capable of accessing various multimedia applications or Internet applications. Additionally, such portable electronic devices are now commonly used throughout the world, and many users described it as an indispensable device to have.
Most of the present portable electronic devices are configured with a standard alphanumeric keypad that includes alphabetic key arrangements overlaying or coinciding with the numeric keys. A user uses the standard alphanumeric keypad to input phone numbers or text messages. For example, the user can perform text entry on a standard alphanumeric keypad by pressing the numeric keys numerous times to obtain a desired alphanumeric character. However, pressing numeric keys numerous times for a specific character increase the amount of time necessary to compose a text message, thus makes it inconvenient for the user to use/operate.
In order to resolve the aforesaid problems, portable electronic device with a full QWERTY keyboard is provided. The full QWERTY keyboard is a keypad with a layout similar to a typical typewriter-style keyboard, and arranged mostly on an upper surface of the portable electronic devices, adjacent a display of the portable electronic device. However, volumes of portable electronic devices with a full QWERTY keyboard can increase in such arrangement, thereby affecting the portability of the portable electronic devices.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved portable electronic device to overcome the above-described shortcomings.